Team Rocket's New Twist!
by Golden Nekko
Summary: Team Rocket on their own hillarious adventure! After Team Rocket's Boss goes "bankrupt" prepare for trouble in the region of Hoenn! Humor, Action, and Adventure ensues. And maybe a little Romance too. :)


**Team Rocket's New Twist**

_By Golden Nekko_

_Author's Note: MEOW!! This story was an idea I thought up with a friend a loooong time before the Saga in Hoenn began, so don't be confused if there are any differences from the Anime. Thanks!_

**Chapter One: Bankruptcy**

Jessie, James, and Meowth were once again going bankrupt. Their savings had been wasted on building mechas and other gadgets in attempts to capture Pikachu. As usual, every attempt had failed. The trio was due for a Status Report in three days and they were not in pleasant moods.

"How could we have let ourselves become such failures?" Jessie wailed. She was starting to become depressed. There was absolutely no sign of the twerps and she was hungry.

"I don't know Jessie. Maybe we just got carried away trying to steal that Pikachu?" James sighed. He wasn't his usual naïve self today. He was actually being quite normal. "I mean, we spent most of our money on all that stuff, and they all got broken, zapped, or burnt to a crisp by the twerp and his little friends..."

"What happened to the rest of our savings?" asked Jessie, even though she didn't care at the moment.

"I spent it on Pokechow." Meowth replied. "A pokemon's gotta eat ya know."

"Oh..." Jessie and James sighed in unison.

"Heheh! Don't worry yous guys, da boss'll get everything straightened out, you'll see." Meowth said hopefully.

"Yeah, and then he'll throw us out on our bottoms like all the other times we came up short." Jessie snapped.

"I'm just tryin' ta get yous two ta feel better." Meowth said.

"Well it didn't help much." Jessie said huffily.

"Maybe we should just..." James thought aloud.

"Just what?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe we should just forget about the twerps?" James finished.

"Forget about 'em? Are ya crazy!?" Meowth shouted. "We need that Pikachu ta get the Boss's attention. Don't ya want a raise or nothin'?"

"James has a point, Meowth." Jessie said. "We should just... move on... to bigger and better things."

"Yeah..." James and Meowth chorused.

Three days later, Team Rocket decided to go into their Status Report and resign from office. (Not that they had any...)

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked down the long dark corridors to their Boss's office. Each one of them was drearier than the next. It appeared that Team Rocket as a whole was going bankrupt as well. The carpet was shabby, the wallpaper was peeling off, and there was a terrible draft.

Upon entering the Boss's room, they sat down in the three conveniently placed chairs located in front of the desk. The clock on the wall ticked loudly in the silence. It was shaped like a Meowth and had eyes that moved back and forth as its tail swished in time to the second hand's ticking.

The Boss entered the room, looking both sad and angry. "Jessie, James, and Meowth." He said.

"Yes, Boss?" the three answered.

"I am sad to say that Team Rocket is going bankrupt." Something was funny about how he was not being ruthless like usual. "We haven't got any money left in the bank and the grunts aren't doing their jobs as well as I had hoped."

"Oh... We're sorry ta hear that boss." Meowth said.

"I want you three to hand me your badges and turn in your uniforms. You won't need them anymore." the Boss said.

"Yes sir." Jessie said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" James asked.

"No, I am afraid not." the Boss replied. "Good bye." He showed them out of the headquarters and went back to his room.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were outside, looking dumbfounded.

"Now what do we do?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno?" James said.

"Why don't we go find out where the twerps are headed and..." Meowth began, but then he remembered that they were out of work. "Or maybe we should just go get jobs?" He finished sadly.

"Okay..." said Jessie. "I'm going to look for jobs, you two go open a checking account... or something." Jessie said.

"Okay!" James said, his face brightening. He had always wanted to have his very own checkbook with little growlithes on them. He grabbed Meowth and headed towards the bank.

Meanwhile, Giovanni was in his office. He looked sadly out the window at his old team members. Then he shut the blinds with a snap. "Hahahaha! I finally got rid of them! They're gone!" he continued to laugh for a while. Then he flipped a switch under his desk drawer and the walls and floors and everything looked brand new again...

**End Chapter**


End file.
